bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Victoria Rafaeli
|hometown = Holon, Israel Brookyln, NY Weston, FL|occupation = Photographer Fashion Blogger}} Victoria Rafaeli was a houseguest on Big Brother 16. Victoria was known for playing a quiet game, not engaging in game related moves and not making any definite alliances. Even though she's the most nominated houseguest in Big Brother history, she managed to get off the block twice with the help of her partner when nominated as a pair by winning the Battle of the Block competition and once saved herself by winning a Power of Veto competition. The other occasions she was on the block, she was saved once by her houseguest pick veto player, Hayden Voss who used his Power Of Veto win to remove her from the block and by the other nominees being voted out. She placed 3rd when Cody Calafiore infamously decided to take Derrick to the final two instead of her, becoming the final person evicted and the final member of the jury. Biography Victoria Rafaeli (born June 16, 1993) is originally from Holon, Israel but calls Brooklyn, New York her hometown. She is currently living in Weston, Florida and working in Miami, Florida, as a photographer and fashion blogger. She is 22 years old. Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia * Victoria is the first female to win the Power of Veto in Big Brother 16. * Victoria, along with fellow houseguest Brittany Martinez, are the first houseguests (and first female houseguests) to win Battle of the Block. * On Day 66, Nicole Franzel found Victoria on the bathroom floor. She nearly passed out due to tooth pain and dehydration and was given an IV. It was later revealed on the feeds that she had low blood sugar. She is the 3rd person to receive medical attention inside the BB house, behind season 9 contestants Amanda Hansen and Allison Nichols. * Her infamous eviction by Cody became one of the worst moves in Big Brother history. * In the live finale interviews, Derrick revealed that many of the jury members most likely would have voted for Victoria to win if she made it to the final two. * Victoria is tied with McCrae Olson for the record for most consecutive votes cast on eviction night with 10 straight. ** Victoria always voted with the majority, while McCrae voted with the minority once. * Victoria currently holds the record for most nominations in a season with 10 nominations. ** Victoria also holds the record for most consecutive nominations with 6 in a row. *Victoria is the fifth houseguest to make it to the Final Three and never win an HOH competition, following Will Kirby, Michael Ellis, Memphis Garrett, and Enzo Palumbo. **Victoria is the only female to accomplish this. ---- Category:Season 16 House Guests Category:Females Category:Battle of the Block Winners Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:Nominated 3 or More Times in a Row Category:Medical emergencies Category:3rd Place Category:Never won HOH Category:Sole Vote Evicted Category:Big Brother 16 Jury Members Category:Floaters Category:Luxury Winners Category:House Guests Category:From Florida Category:Jury Members Category:Pawn Category:Always Voted With Majority Category:Super Fans Category:Played Solo Category:Shackles